Rico Marini
Rico Marini was a sophomore (grade 10) at Lake Munro. He moved away after his dad begins to try to contact him again. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 19, he asks Maddie for help on where to find his classes. They flirt and she eventually asks him for coffee. At their date Rico runs out at 4:21 saying he can't be late for his 4:30 curfue. They next day he isn't in school and it is revealed he is in the hospital because he fell down some stairs. Maddie goes to check on him and bring him his work from school. When Maddie goes to check on him the next day the nurse said he had already checked out. When he returns to school, he tells Maddie that he gets abused. He tells Maddie not to say anything although she does anyway. After he is taken to a foster home, he begins to have nightmares about his abuse. After the school shooting, he has a mental breakdown about the shooting, and his previous abuse. When he and Maddie go out on a date he freaks out after he thinks he see's his dad. She calms him down and the decide to go home. Later, he and Maddie were seen making out before class, to which Vince tells them to "get a room." Later, he becomes overprotective of Maddie. She considers breaking up with him, but Dave convinces her not to, because he needs something that is stable. She later tells him that he can come over for dinner to meet her parents, and he shows up early when Dave is there. He gets jealous, and Maddie tells him not to be. She then sends Rico home until later that night. When he comes back, he is drunk, and Maddie takes him home because she doesn't want her parents to see him like this. She tells her parents that he was sick, and the next day she breaks up with him. They then get back together after Rico apologizes, and says it will never happen again. At the dinner, Maddie's mom pounds Rico with questions about his abuse, and Rico freaks out. She then calms him down, and is angry at her mother for doing that. In season 20, new girl Sarah tries to take him away from Maddie but he refuses. Maddie finds the two of them in a room together, and watches Rico tell Sarah to leave him alone. Maddie then comes in and gives him a kiss. Later, he takes dance lessons for the school dance to impress Maddie, but she thinks he is cheating on her. She confronts him, but he tells her the truth. In season 21, he and Maddie begin having troubles, and she breaks up with him. He gets angry at her and goes crazy, but Dave is there to protect Maddie. He later is seen talking to Dave to see if Maddie is ok, and to apologize for his actions. Later, he begins doing drugs with Bianca, and even makes out with her while high, and they are caught by Jess. It is later revealed that they are dating. Later, they decide to break-up after the foster parents find out and threaten to kick Rico out of the home, and send him to a group home. In season 22, when he begins to act strange, Bianca questions whats wrong. He says nothing, but the next morning she finds him missing. Convincing her foster parents not to call the police, they go look for him. By nightfall, she sees Rico in a graveyard and when she approaches him, she sees that it is his mother's gravesite. Rico tells her that it is the two-year anniversary of his mother's death, and that he wanted to be there, because last year his father beat him when he asked. He then tells her that his abuse started after his mother died. Later, he helps Dave in a fight with the gang that jumped Cam. After having to go to the police station he rekindles his friendship with Dave and Maddie. His foster parents come to pick him up, and they look displeased until Mrs. Tirpack explains that he was helping someone out. Later, he sees his dad and gets freaked out. He tries to stay away from his dad, but his dad repeatedly shows up at Rico's foster home. Rico decides that it is time to leave the area and asks to be transferred to a new foster home far away from his dad. He is transferred and is last seen saying goodbye to Bianca and his foster family. Trivia *He has appeared in 44 episodes.